Dancing Penguin and G
Dancing Penguin and G is a animated comedy series about the PSA scientist G and his clumsy assistant Dancing Penguin. The other main characters are the villains Herbert and Klutzy. It started airing on TV in Summer 2009. It's a spin-off of Ford Car and Link. Description This show starts out with the intro, which is G making an awesome invention to capture Herbert when Dancing Penguin comes and ruins everything, saying "Whoops, clumsy me!". Then the two shake hands in a different way every episode. It will then move on to whatever episode is airing. New episodes air every Friday night a 7:30. It is sponsored by Oxipie, Fishburger Helper, Mershins-Kazooy Inc, and Wes Industries, like Ford Car and Link Cast * S 1 - Dancing Penguin as himself * S 1 - G, as himself * S 1 - Fake Tails6000, as Herbert * S 1 - A crab as Klutzy Secondary characters * Ford Car as himself * Spy Guy Pers as Link * Penghis Khan as himself * Tapestrea, as Witchy Penguin * Cadence, as herself * Winston, as himself * Billy Mays, as himself * Mabel, as herself * Warper, as Robo-Gary * Sensei Wraith, as Herbert Horror * Beetle, as Destructor Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: An unusual duo - How it all began how G and Dancing Penguin became friends and how Ford Car and Link left Club Penguin. *Episode 2: Casino Night - Dancing Penguin and G head to Bugzy's Casino. In there, they start playing poker and surprisingly start winning a lot of coins, eventually 10 million! Their final game is against the villain Herbert, who also won 10 million in poker. They both bet all their money, and Herbert says that if he wins, they'll let him go but if he loses, they capture him. The duo think they will win becuse they had a Flush, but Herbert had a Straight Flush, so they lose all their coins. On the way home, the duo realizes that gambling is too dangerous, but it was a good experience. *Episode 3: Switching jobs - Dancing Penguin and G argue on which of their jobs is most difficult. Later, The Director tells G he must meet him at Club Penguin City, so he leaves Dancing Penguin in charge of the PSA's inventions! Dancing Penguin gets tired of being a scientist like G because he has many inventions to do and he can't even do simple equations. Meanwhile, The Director makes G his assistant and takes him to the wilderness of CP City, with the objective of firing his Snow Ball Gun when he sees Herbert, but the Director keeps demanding so much from him that he gets nervous and eventually misses the polar bear. When G and Dancing Penguin meet again, they realize that they wouldn't like to be the other one. *Episode 4: Hannah Desperatana Part 1 - Dancing Penguin gets tickets to a Hannah Montana concert and he invites G. The scientist is reluctant at first, but he goes anyway. After the concert, G becomes an extreme fan of her, puts posters of her in the Gadget Room and starts singing songs of her in front of his work collegues: even Dancing Penguin thinks it's too much. So he and the other agents try to think of a plan to bring the old G back, until they find a note that says: "Dear friends, I shall leave to start my musical carrer. Good-bye!". *Episode 5: Hannah Desperatana Part 2 - G heads straight to HollySnow, but is annoyed by penguins recognizing him on the street. He puts on a disguise and heads to every audition in the city, failing miserably. Meanwhile, Dancing Penguin drives around the city trying to find his friend. DP gets bored of searching and starts dancing on the street. As he rakes in money, G is rejected and becomes filthy, staining his lab coat. Eventually, he sees a massive crowd and realizes that DP is a sensation. G returns and apologizes for his Hannah Montana shenanigans. When her new album came out, G hated it and quickly reverted to his old self. *Episode 6: Orduh in the Fort! - G and Dancing Penguin head to the remains of Fort Kosher for a tour, but after Dancing Penguin got arrested by Licenblossomese police for having pickles and was unable to pay the fine. Since the local judge was on vacation, he was brought to Judge Xavier and stood on trial. He was sentenced to community service, being told to dance for an orphanage in the Abbey. Season 2 *Episode 1: Uh oh! - G and Dancing Penguin go to a genius convention, but G doesn't like one penguin there, Skipper. He thinks Skipper isn't all that smart. Skipper gets mad because his inventions don't ever blow up! Uh oh, looks like the feathers may fly! Can Dancing Penguin stop them before it's too late?!? *Episode 2: Rock Stars, Part 1 - Dancing Penguin and G go to see a 'Fire and Ice' concert on CP City. Dancing Penguin was staring at the main singer, Rocket Slug, as she flipped her hair and sang the last note of E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S. G cheered and clapped while Dancing Penguin stared off into space. He was daydreaming about Rocket flipping her hair in a field of flowers. DP fainted and G had to carry him off to the car after the concert was over. As they drove home, G stopped by Mcdoodle's to grab a glass of Cream Soda. He splashed it all over Dancing Penguin and he woke up and screamed. *Episode 3: Rock Stars, Part 2 - Dancing Penguin wakes up in the car, screaming about how irresponsible G is with his money. G shrugged and left the car. Later, after he wakes up, he finds a note stuck to his glasses case. He puts on his glasses to see it, turns on the light and reads aloud, "Dear G, I have left to start my musical career in 'Fire And Ice'. I'm sure that kid who started it will let me in. With glee, DP.". Dancing Penguin goes back to CP City, but the concert is over and everyone is gone. However, the stage is still there, so he goes to the VIP Room and guess who's there? Rocket Slug! DP approaches her but gets nervous and asks her if he can join the band, and tells her everything that happened to him. Rocket Slug declines and recommends him to go back to G. As DP is walking away, it's clear that everything will go back to normal. *Episode 4: Trust Nobody Part 1 - It's October 30th and there's a Halloween party the next day where the people must go disguised as polar bears or walruses. Dancing Penguin is coming as Polar Bear but G's not coming because he's in the lab, working on an invention called the Polar Bear Trap 2009: its purpose is to capture the villain Herbert P. Bear. Suddenly, Dancing Penguin walks in wearing a polar bear costume. A siren goes off and the Polar Bear Trap 2009 springs into action. After being trapped, DP takes off the head of the costume and the machine stops. DP gives G the newspaper. It says The Leader is running for Governor of Club Penguin and that the only opposition was a polar bear called Peter Surlaw. DP said that he was voting for Peter. G, despite not trusting polar bears, votes Peter Surlaw Aswell. The next day, it's found out that Peter Surlaw won the elections. Peter visits the PSA HQ, and DP and G take the honour to see him. Suddenly, the Polar Bear Trap 2009 goes off and Peter is trapped. After G helped Peter get out, Peter reveals that he's Walrus1. Walrus1 tries to steal secret plans but he's captured by an EPF agent. Just as they all think it was all well, Walrus2 enters the HQ, nicks the plans and releases Walrus1, leaving the two agents confused. *Episode 5: Trust Nobody Part 2 - Walrus1 claims himself as Governor of Club Penguin and legally, there's nothing G and the other agents can do about it. So they go to the walrus' office to politely ask him to give them back the plans. Eventually, Walrus1 resigns because he was getting bad reviews. And so, G gets the plans back. A new governor then came to govern Club Penguin. *Episode 6: G's Holiday Part 1 - G decides to go on a holiday for 2 weeks. Dancing Penguin is now responsible for keeping G's Gadget Room safe. All was fine until Rookie entered the HQ one day with a strange message. Dancing Penguin declined Rookie's request to find the person who sent the letter. Rookie then tries to force Dancing Penguin to help him. Will Rookie go with or without Dancing Penguin's support? ADD MORE CHAPTERS! Season Collection Season 1 Complete Collection: Features all the episodes from Season 1, Behind the scenes look, interviews with the creators and actors, a Hannah Montana music video and a documentary about the PSA. Reception Dancing Penguin and G has received mostly positive reviews. It received an 83% rating from Booyah Reviews Magazine, saying that with was almost as exciting as it was funny. Trivia * Dancing Penguin and G love this series. They watch it every Friday. Internal Links * Dancing Penguin * G Category:Sitcoms Category:Items